LoveBirds
by LauraAnneOon
Summary: Hi.. This is my 2nd fanfic actually... i made a one b4 one yr ago.. but i deleted it.. anyway hope you enjoy my NaLu fanfic. :)
1. Chapter 1

Heyyy.. This is a Story Of NaLu ;p No offense NaLi Fans. p.s. i could go off-topic sometimes.. I made a story b4 but then i deleted it.. and then i quited Fanfic then i came back.. anyway, Hope you like it :)

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! I wish :p**

**It's Edited! **

* * *

_**Lucy POV**_

I got up and yawned. I looked at the clock and saw it was 7:00.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna be late for school!"

I quickly went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face and went out chanegd into my uniform, put my breakfast in my mouth, put on my watch and took my bag then i rushed out.

By the time i got to school everyone was going to class.

I stopped to catch my breath than I looked at my watch, it said 7:20.

"Phew.. I got here in 20 minutes" I mumbled to myself.

I quickly ran again and i banged into a pink haired boy.

"S-sorry.." I apologized. Then i looked up and saw who it was.

"N-NATSU?" I looked at him in horror.

It was Natsu Dragneel. My ex-boyfriend.

"L-Lucy..?" He looked back at me in horror.

* * *

_**Natsu POV**_

A blonde haired girl banged into and kept apologizing. She sounded familiar. Then when she finally looked up i saw who it was.

"N-NATSU?" She looked at me in horror.

"L-Lucy..?" I looked back at her in horror.

It was Lucy Heartfiliia, my ex-girlfriend!

"B-baka..W-what are you doing here?" She asked in a irritated tone.

"I'm coming here to study.. Duhh.." I answered back in a rude tone.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever.. just.. get out of my way.. Okay?" Then she walked away.

"Hmph.. Fine.." Then i walked to class.

* * *

_**Lucy POV**_

I couldn't believe he was here!

I went to sit at the left window, second row.

And Natsu sat at the right window, back row.

He banged into a white haired girl. Her hair was short.

It was Lissana. Natsu's Girlfriend.

I rolled my eyes at them.

Natsu and Lissana kissed each other.

All the boys cheered and the girls booed.

"The girls must be very jealous.." I thought to myself.

Suddenly a blue haired girl came to my desk. "Hey Lu-chan!"

It was Levy! My best friend.

"Levy!" I exclaimed.

Finally someone i wanted to see.

Then a red haired girl and a white haired girl and a blue haired girl and another blue haired girl came to my desk.

It was Erza, Mirajane, Juvia and Wendy!

"Hey Lucy!"

Finally some people to talk to!

"Hey Erza, Mira, Juvia,Wendy" I smiled at them.

"I cant believe my sister is kissing him." Mira exclaimed and rolled her eyes.

"Yea, me neither." Juvia said.

Then the teacher came in.

Levy sat next to me, Erza behind me, Juvia next to Erza and Wendy infront of me.

* * *

_**Natsu POV**_

Lucy doesn't seem to care. Oh well.. i dont need her to care!

I already got my Lissana.

I saw Lucy roll her eyes when me and Lissana kissed.

Then i also saw Erza, Juvia, Mira and Levy go up to her table.

They chatted for a minute.

Then the teacher came in, Lissana sat next to me.

"Good Morning everyone, My name is Laxus Dreyar. You can call me Laxus."

Then he walked to the teacher's desk.

He didnt seem to care what we did.

We all just passed notes, played around, and he did not care one single bit.

We played around until the bell rang telling it was time for recess.

Then he just walked out of the class. So we all went for recess.

I saw Lucy,Erza,Mira,Juvia,Levy and Wendy walked out of the class.

Then me and Lissana walked out of class.

* * *

_**Lucy POV**_

I got up then Erza,Mira,Juvia,Levy and Wendy got up. We all went for recesswhen we got there, we sat at a table at the corner.

"Hey Lu-chan, what did you bring?" Levy asked.

I grinned. "Cookies!"

"Ah... Lu-chan the Cookie Lover." Levy said.

"Oh ha ha."

"Hey Erza, what did you bring?" I asked.

"Strawberry cake. As usual." She said.

"Ah... Erza the Strawberry Cake Lover!" Levy said.

Erza glared at her. She sweatdropped.

Wendy, Me and Juvia chuckled.

"What about you, Wendy?" Juvia asked.

"Noodles. What about you?"

"I brought 5 strawberry cakes!" Juvia said.

"What about you Levy?" Erza asked.

"Sandwiches."

Then suddenly Jellal came and he accidentally knocked Erza and she dropped her cake and smashed to the floor. Jellal turned pale. The whole room went silent.

I sweatdropped. "Uh.. Jellal? I think you better run..." I suggested.

"Jellal.." Erza talked politely.

"Uhm.. y-yes e-erza..?" He stammered.

Then suddenly Erza started getting rude.

"I'm giving you 10 seconds. To. Run." She said.

"U-uhm.. o-ok.. i-i will-"

"One." Erza interuppted.

Jellal quickly ran off. Then Erza looked at the cake on the floor.

Juvia quickly took a cake and gave it to her. Erza looked at Juvia.

"Thanks.."

"No problem.. I mean.. what are friends for?" Juvia smiled at Erza and she smiled back.

"I'll apologize to Jellal, later." Erza said.

Then everyone started talking again, and we all ate our food in peace.

* * *

I edited it. .-. Hope you.. like it? Is it still.. short? .-. Please Favorite me and the story. ^v^ Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2~~ Hope you like it!

_**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! I wish.. T^T**_

**ITS EDITED!**

* * *

_**NATSU POV  
**_

After when Jellal ran away the whole room started talking again.

Like nothing ever happened.

So me and Lissana ate in peace.

After that, the school bell rang. Everybody got up and went to class.

When everyone sat down, the teacher, Laxus came in.

And Again. He didnt care what we did!

Again I kissed Lissana. And Again, the boys cheered and the girl booed.

Lucy, Levy, Erza, Mira, Wendy and Juvia chatted non-stop, until the school bell rang.

School was over. I walked home with Lissana. Mira and Elfman walked behind us.

"Do you mind?" I asked Mira and Elfman.

Mira raised her eyebrows and Elf man said "Be a man!"

I shrugged and kissed Lissana.

After our last kiss, we went our seperate ways.

When i was going back home, i heard noises and a fire engine alarm.

I quickly ran. When i got there, i looked at the mansion in horror.

The Dragneel Mansion that was so precious to me after my father dissapeared 10 years ago when i was only 8.

It was on Fire.

* * *

_**LUCY POV**_

When school ended i saw Natsu walking with Lissana.

Mira and Elfman followed both of them.

"See you tomorrow! Bye!" Mira said.

"Bye!" We all said. "Bye everyone!" I said. "Bye!" They all said. Then we departed.

I was walking home to my apartment when suddenly somebody's hand went over my mouth.

I struggled with the person, but that person was too strong.

Suddenly, i heard fighting then I fell unconcious.

* * *

_**NATSU POV**_

I went down on my knees, looking at the Dragneel Mansion in horror.

Silent tears flowed down my face until there was no more, i got up.

Then i saw a woman talking to a guy. The woman kept looking at me. Then the woman came to me.

"Natsu Dragneel right?" The woman asked me.

I nodded.

"I saw somebody outside your house just now, then he left and suddenly the house went on fire."

I frowned. "W-what do you mean the house went on fire!" I shouted causing everyone to look at me.

"Now, now, i dont want to cause a fight."

I realized my hands were clenched into fists.

"S-sorry.." I apologized.

"Its fine.. uh.. i think i'll go now..." she said.

I nodded at her.

Suddenly, someone touch me on the shoulder.

I turned around to see who it was. It was Lissana.

"Huh? Lissana.. w-what are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I came to see you. I came here as fast as i could when i saw on tv showing your house on fire. Sorry about your mansion."

"Hmm.." I replied.

"Why dont you stay at my house? Until you get a new home?" she suggested.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

I got up and followed her back to her house.

Mira and Elfman was outside the house. They greeted me.

"Sorry about your mansion." They both said.

I nodded at them.

"Come on, i'll show you to your room.. we have a spare room in our house for guests." Mira said.

"Thanks.."

When i got to the room and i collapse on the bed and fell asleep. I suddenly dreamed of me and my dad, before my dad disspeared, when i was 8.

_**"Hey Dad! Can you read the story to me again? Please?" I asked my dad.**_

_**"Okay, this is the last time okay?" He said smiling at me.**_

_**"Okay!" I said.**_

_**I sat on my Father's lap.**_

_**So, my father read to me and then i fell asleep.**_

_**The next day, i woke up and found i was on my bed.**_

_**I looked at the rocking chair beside my bed. And found my father wasn't there.**_

_**"That's odd.. where's Dad?" I wondered out loud.**_

_**I got out of my bed and went into the kitchen. **__**Nobody was there**__**.**_

_**I checked the living room and found he wasn't there either.**_

_**"Dad? Dad!" I called out. "DAD? DAD!" I called out very loud.**_

_**Nobody answered. Then i realized my Dad was gone. **__**"DAD!" I cried.**_

"DAD!" I said, sitting up.

Then Mira, Lissana and Elfman came in.

Lissana ran to me. "Natsu are you alright?" she asked.

"Y-yea.. im fine.." I said.

I looked out the window and saw it was night.

"Ok.. I'll go now.. see you in the morning." she said.

"Sure." I replied already falling asleep.

* * *

_**Lucy POV**_

When i woke up i saw someone staring at me.

I got up and rubbed my eyes. Then, i remembered what happened.

I quickly got up and kicked the person who was staring at me.

"Ow! What was that for?" The person said.

Then i saw who it was.. It was Loke.

"Oh.. Loke.. s-sorry" I apologized.

He rubbed his chin. "Its okay.. i guess.. oh and by the way.. you should be more careful.." he replied.

"Huh?" I looked at him confused.

"That guy almost kidnapped you.. Luckily i was comming this way..." he said.

"T-thanks for saving me." I said smiling at him.

"You're welcome.. just.. be careful next time.. okay?" he said worriedly.

"Ok.. i'll try to.. uhm.. where am i?" I asked.

"In your apartment.." he replied.

"Oh.. uhm thanks, how long was i out?" I said yawning.

"12 hours. From 10:30AM to 10:30PM." he replied, also yawning.

"Oh.. ok.. see you in the morning.. Good Night.." I said falling asleep.

"Good Night.." Then i heard the front door closing. Then i fell asleep.

* * *

Is it short? :O Anyway.. hope you liked it! Please Review and Favorite the story and me! Arigatou!


End file.
